Eternity
by kudjiboy
Summary: I will continue this, I swear! It's just my computer has been an ass and insists on deleting every text file that I try to save D:
1. Pain

The light consumed the darkness.  
He must have opened his eyes.  
Pain. It came in waves, crashing over him again and again. He could feel it growing. Swelling. Taking over him. Darkness crept at the corners of his eyes, offering him a sleep free of pain, but he did not accept.

Instead, he moaned.  
That sent a new pain screaming through his body, like a knife cutting across his chest.  
He relaxed his muscles once more. That brought some relief.  
The world around him was beginning to define itself into shapes and lines.

He was awake. Alone. Afraid.  
The Earth beneath him felt broken and uneven. Sharp pieces of stone and rock bored into his back, biting into his skin through his shirt.  
Dust surrounded him. He heard no voices. Saw no people. Felt no warmth.

He forced himself to roll over onto his stomach, and then onto his knees, head lowered.  
Drops of red liquid fell to the ground, some rolled down the side of his cheek. His light blue hair was now streaked with crimson.

A dark silhouette form in his preferable vision. It began to walk closer to the boy, but stopped about two metres away from him, as if he were frightened of him.  
"Who are you?" asked the boy.  
The man did not answer. He just stood there, staring. It felt like an eternity before he felt a gentle hand fall upon his shoulder. Surprised, he looked at who was there.

Kneeling down beside him was a boy with flaming red hair and blue armour. His face held a genuine look of concern.  
"Prince Marth, are you all right?"  
He looked back to where the man was standing, but he was gone.  
He back at the red head, drew a breath, but fell forward instead of saying anything.  
The red headed boy caught the prince and rolled him onto his back, resting his head on his knees.  
"You'll be fine, I promise."  
It was the last words he heard before darkness consumed his mind once more.


	2. Alive in Death

The tone.  
It was deafining. It was the note no one wanted to hear. It symbolized death. The flat green line was there, mocking the doctors. Two electrical pads were placed against the teenager's chest. A shock went through his body causing his back to arch. One little beep was heard on the moniter. Then the tone.  
It happened again.

Again.

_Again!_

Nothing.  
"Time of death, 7:53 p.m."  
The womans voice was the last to say anything for the next ten minutes, as the others prayed for thier prince.

The king did not take the news well.  
"Who will take over my throne?" he roared.  
His wife tried desperately to calm him down. A single tear fell from his sorrowful eyes. He embraced his love, trying to forget about the pain of losing their only son.

Word spread around the castle like a cold at a school. (A/N That was my friends line XD) The entire kingdom was in a depressing mood. Everybody loved him. They never thought anyone would want to harm the loving prince. They were wrong. The king ordered for the last person who talked to his son alive was to report to him immediately.

It was about three days after the death of Marth. A young general felt the most guilty he had felt in his life as he made his way to the throne room. The large two story wooden doors were both shut when he got there. He drew in a shaky breath as he pushed on of them open. He slowly walked inside, mustering all of his courage to keep his head up.

The king sat before him, on his throne. The flaming headed boy bowed before his highness.  
"So you were the last to speak to my son?" his voice sounded brittle, as if he had been crying.  
"Y-yes, sir. I was." he stuttered.  
The king drew in a sharp breath, filled with sadness and sorrow. (A/N hey, sadness and sorrow, one of my fav songs ^^)

"May you tell me what you said?"  
The red head gulped. He was a liar in his own eyes.  
"I-I-I promised him everything would be all right." Tear fell down the sides of his cheeks, "I'm sorry."  
Two hands fell upon his shoulders.  
"At least he saw a kind, young, thoughtful boy like you before he died, Roy."  
Those words meant so much to him. But they didn't take the pain that was filling his heart.

His memorial was held the day after. Most of the towns people came to give their respects. Roy was one of them. Among those who came were one of Marth's best friends, Ike. His usual messy dark blue hair, was combed, and parted to the side. He wore his best outfit, which sported a deep blue sweater and black dress pants. After the service, two boys stood at his grave. One, Roy, the other, Ike.

"Can you believe he's gone?" asked Ike.  
Roy wasn't sure if he was addressing him, or just saying it as a rhetorical question, so he just stayed silent.  
"Talk much?"  
To Roy's surprise, he was looking straight at him, but not in a rude way, instead, it seemed like he was trying to make him feel better.  
"Heh, sorry, I thought you were being rhetorical....I'm Roy."  
He sent out his right hand to the stranger, who shook back.  
"Ike." was his reply.

"I've seen you around with Marth, so I take it you were friends." said Roy.  
Ike looked pained, and Roy immediately wanted to take back his earlier statement.  
Yeah. He was my best friend. We knew almost everything about each other."  
The two new friends walked off talking. A boy, about seventeen years old stood watching them leave. His light blue hair streaked with blood. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched them leave.  
A younger looking red haired girl appeared beside him.  
"Believe me now?"


	3. Awakening

(A/N Okay, this chapter is basically from the time Marth died, to the time Roy and Ike left his grave, but its just from a , er, _different _point of view)

A deep sea blue eye opened.  
Then the other opened. A blaring sun shone in his eyes, but he did not squint. He didn't squint, because it didn't hurt.  
_That's....odd, _he thought to himself.  
He pulled himself to look at his surroundings, propping himself on his elbows. He was in a grassy field that over looked the entire kingdom. He was mesmerized by the beautiful sight, but that feeling soon turned to panic when he noticed the streaks of blood running down the right side of his shirt.

Wasn't he wearing his armour earlier? He didn't know. He cautiously ran his finger along the blood on his shirt. It looked wet, but it didn't smudge, run, or even get a drop on his finger. He traced the red liquid to a gash on the side of his head, but strangely enough, he felt no pain when he touched it.

The bluenette sat up straight.  
"Okay, this is really starting to freak me out." he breathed.  
"I know. Everybody's scared at the beginning."  
He quickly turned to the voice behind him and saw a girl, about the age of fourteen, maybe even fifteen standing there. Her red hair was set loosely at her shoulders. It matched her pretty sundress.

"Wh-who are you?"  
"My name is, or was, Kim."  
"I-I'm Marth, and what do you mean by _was?_"  
She didn't answer his question, instead she just sat down next to him.  
"It's a pretty view, isn't it? I don't get a chance to come out here much."  
"What do you mean? Where is here? What's going on?" he shouted.

"Come with me. All will be answered."  
She stood up and gave her hand to Marth, who cautiously took it. They began to walk toward the castle, neither of them saying a word. As they walked into the busier part of town, no one even noticed them. A wounded prince was going unnoticed. Marth certainly wasn't used to this.

They arrived at the front entrance to the castle.  
"This is it." she said.  
"My home. What are you saying, how come no one is talking to us? What is going on?!"  
Marth was genuinely confused, and he was starting to get a little bit annoyed at the fact that Kim knew something, and wouldn't tell him.  
The front doors to the castle were open, and Kim walked inside.

"H-hey! You can't just walk into the castle when ever you want!" Marth ran in to get the girl, but once inside, she was gone.  
"Oh great, now where did she go?" he muttered.  
Two guards chatting to one another past him.  
"Oh, hey! You two! Did you see-"  
The guards went on, talking and laughing, not giving him the time of day. Marth had never experienced this before.

He decided to shake it off and try to find somebody else.  
Walking down the hall, he noticed a chef coming out of the kitchen.  
"Oh, excuse me!" Marth called.  
The cook never even acknowledged the fact that he was there.  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Marth was getting pissed at this point. He wasn't normally the one to swear, even if it was he smallest one, he just didn't like it.

He continued down the hall, screaming at anyone he passed, but like all the others, they didn't hear him. No one did. The young prince was beginning to think that this was all a big joke being played on him. He was about to go off and find Ike, when he Kim standing at the end of the hall, her face emotionless.  
"There you are! Why did you just run off?" asked Marth, jogging to her.  
She watched him in silence as he came closer.  
When he had finally got her, she bolted, but Marth wasn't just about to lose her again, so he followed her. They ran down hallways, through doors, and down a flight of stairs.

_"It's as if she lives here, I didn't even know we had a basement…" _  
They reached a large wooden door that looked several centuries old. Kim reached for the door. With out her even touching it, it swung open. Marth couldn't see inside it, because there was a blinding white light. Kim looked over at him and gave a sweet smile before walking through into the light. Marth was a little hesitant, but he gathered up his courage and walked inside. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting. It looked as if it was a museum of some sort. Only there were no cages, glass doors, or anything stopping you from touching the artifacts.

A large crushed velvet couch was in the centre of the room. It looked very old a worn, but all so cozy and inviting. On it, sat three children. The one in the middle he recognized as Kim, but he didn't know who the others were. The one to the left of her looked like a 12 year old boy. His hair was thick and blond, going good with his light blue tunic and knee high brown boots. (A/N No, I'm not trying to make Blue from Four Swords)

The one on the right looked like a nineteen year old girl with a green nose ring matching the colour of her skirt. Her bright red top made her look a bit like Christmas, Marth noted.  
"Ha ha, we got a newbie." Said the girl on the right.  
"Newbie, to what?" asked Marth.  
"He doesn't know? I thought you were supposed to tell him." The boy turned to Kim with a grin, "I guess that means more fun for us!"

"You know what, I think I'm going to leave now. I've had enough of this. And besides, I don't think my parents know where I am." Marth turned around to go when he heard the boy say, "Oh, don't worry about them. They know _exactly_ where you are."  
The way he said it made Marth feel very uneasy, but he stayed.  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
Kim stood up. "Well, you see… uh… well the thing is…"  
"YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted the boy, as the girl smacked him for being insensitive.

Those words hit Marth like a speeding train. He was dead. He grabbed his chest feeling where his heart was, but immediately retracted his hand when he felt nothing. No beating heart. Just an empty chest.  
He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But instead, he just ran. He didn't care where he was going, but he just wanted to leave. To get out of that room. He ran back up the stairs, back through the rooms, and the hallways. He ran until he was outside. He saw a major gathering. But the only thing wrong with it, was it was at the cemetery up the road.

It looked like the people were leaving.  
"No." he whispered.  
He ran full speed past the people and to where two boys stood. He recognized Ike standing there, but he didn't know the red head next to him. The grave in front of them read,  
_Marth Lowell,  
Because I could not stop for Death-  
He kindly stopped for me-  
The carriage held but just Ourselves-  
And Immortality _

"Can you believe he's gone?" asked Ike  
"No! What are you talking about! I'm right here!" scream Marth, tears streaming down his face.  
"Talk much?" Ike joked.  
"Heh, sorry, I thought you were being rhetorical....I'm Roy."  
"R-Roy?" asked Marth, "Can't you see me?"  
"Ike."  
Marth looked at the two of them.

"I've seen you around with Marth, so I take it you were friends." said Roy.  
"No!" yelled Marth, "I'm right here! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME?!"  
"Yeah. He was my best friend. We knew almost everything about each other."  
"Was? I'm still here!"  
They both walked off, talking to each other, leaving Marth alone.  
Kim appeared beside the crying prince.  
"Do you believe me now?"


	4. The Truth

_No,_ was the only thought in his mind. _No, _and _Why me?_  
"Look," said Kim, "I know how you feel. It's hard. The pain never goes away, I can tell you that. But it does get easier, I promise."  
It was like Kim was reading Marth's mind. His cold, dead mind.(A/N Lawl, couldn't resist, heh heh, I's so stupid ^.^)  
Marth turned to face the red haired girl. "We need to talk."  
His face was solemn. Tears had stopped flowing, and the only emotion in his eyes was anger. No, rage.

Kim drew a breath. "Follow me."  
She walked ahead of Marth, but not towards the castle, but toward the woods in opposite direction. Marth began to follow her when he realized that Kim had a large butcher knife sticking out of her back.  
_How the hell did I miss that when we were at the castle?!_ thought Marth.  
He shook off his fear and continued to tag along after her.

After about twenty minutes of walking, taking sudden turns, climbing over broken logs, well, Marth had to climb over them, Kim just walked through them, they reached a small pond filled with the clearest water Marth had ever seen. There were a few large boulders on the far side of water, and from what he could see, part of it was painted red.

"Why did you take me here?" asked Marth, gazing at his reflection in the water.  
"This is where I died." she said, making her way over toward the red rock.  
Marth felt guilt run through his body. He realized that the red was probably not paint, but blood. Her blood.  
"I was sitting right here, waiting for my lover to arrive. Our parents hated each other, so we made a plan to meet here at midnight so we could elope."  
Marth continue to look into the reflection of himself, his gaze turning into a glare.

"I waited and waited, until I finally thought he wasn't going to show. I began to cry, and throw things into the pond, saying that it was my fault he didn't come. That it was because I wasn't enough. So I didn't hear him coming behind me. I saw him in the reflection in the water as he plunged the knife into my back." Her voice began to brake on her last sentence.

"I-I'm sorry, but what does this has to do with me?" As he finished his sentence, he noticed how insensitive he sounded.  
"What I mean is, everyone has a sad story. We're all the same here. And whether you like it or not, we're all supposed to work together."  
Marth was still confused. A part of him still believed that he wasn't dead.  
Kim sighed, "Maybe if we go back to the castle, you will understand things a little better."

They took the same route back, Marth still jumping over thing, while Kim just walked straight through them.  
Once outside the forest, Marth cracked. "How do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Walk through stuff, I mean, if I'm dead, shouldn't I be able to do that too?"  
Kim chuckled to herself, and didn't answer. Marth asked her again and again, but she didn't answer. She just kept walking forward. They arrived at the castle entrance, but Marth didn't get that happy feeling he always got when he was close to home. Instead, he felt dread, guilt, and most of all, fear.

"Do you feel that?" asked Kim.  
"Y-yeah," he stuttered, "But, why? This is home. It's where I belong."  
"Well, you died here. Your mind is trying to hold back memories that can hurt you."  
"I don't understand."  
"I'll show you."

Kim stepped back inside the palace doors, signaling Marth to follow her. She led him down a path that he had taken numerous times before. The back yard. All of the sudden, Marth's legs froze. He was terrified, but he had no clue why. Kim turned around to face him, sympathy filling her eyes.  
"Come on, you can do it. We're almost there."

Marth knew she was trying to be sincere, but all she did was made him feel like a disobedient puppy. But he tried anyways. It was like learning to walk again One foot in front of the other, simple enough, right? Wrong. _Dead_ Wrong. (A/N I have GOT to stop doing that! XD)  
His steps were awkward and unsteady, but it did the trick. He was moving forward. They came to a glass door that was open, as it always is to bring fresh air into the castle. But the air felt stale, not fresh, and cold. Marth licked his lips and followed Kim as she stepped outside.

The moment he stepped foot onto the stone ground, he remembered. He remembered the dark man. What he had did, and he remembered the one named Roy. All of this was so sudden, he stumbled forward, landing on his hands and knees. He began to cry, and Kim didn't stop him. He cried for everything that he left, and things that would never come.

He sniffed and dried up the last of his tears. He lifted himself up just enough so he was sittings on his legs, looking up at the red headed girl.  
"This is were I-" he paused for a moment, letting it sink in a little bit further into his mind, "This is where I died, isn't it?"  
Kim slowly nodded. "Do you know what happened?"  
The entire day replayed through his mind.

_"Hey, little miss Princess Martha, wake up!"  
A bright light shone on Marth's tired face.  
"That's prince Marth to you, Ike."  
"Whatever, it's time to get up. Jeez, you're such a late sleeper."  
Marth opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden change in light. He mocked his friend behind his back, as he usually did. Every day it was the same, Ike would wake Marth up –way to early, by the way- they would have their little name calling session, and then Marth would get dressed and come downstairs and go for a walk._

But something felt different today, but Marth couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Oh yeah, I wont be here today, I'm going to go to special training with Wolt today. I wont be back till late. Try not to miss me that much!"  
A pillow being thrown in his face was his only reply, that is, if you don't count Marth's laughter when Ike fell over.  
He left the prince to himself, who got dressed in his regular clothes, a light blue shirt with a bright yellow stripe going down the front, dark blue pants that matched his knee high boots.

He was wearing his armour and violet cape, because today he was going slug around backyard instead of going for a walk. Father always made him wear armour when he went outside. For 'safety' precautions. He walked downstairs and out into the garden, feeling the cool morning air on his pale skin. He took in a long, deep breath. He fixed his bangs and walked down a stone path, littered with many wild flowers, varying in colours.

He placed his hand to his right side and suddenly realized that his sword was in the kitchen from last night when he was having a little sparing battle with Ike, and they had gone inside because they were getting hungry.  
Marth frowned, but just continued down the path instead of just turning back. It was easier to just walk the path until he reached the end where Ike and Marth like to just lounge around play games.

When he got to the three quarter point, dark, ominous looking clouds began to form in the clear blue sky. They made Marth feel a little uneasy, so he started to quicken his pace. The air around him felt like it was getting cold, and fast. A thick fog was forming around his feet as Marth broke into a jog. He had just made it into the small clearing, but he couldn't see anything. The fog had surrounded everything, making it very difficult to indentify things.

He sighed, trying to find his way to the glass doors when it hit him. It was hard, and fast, right over his left eye. He fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"…Wow."  
It was the only thing Kim could think of.  
A single tear slid from Marth's eye.  
"Would you like to be alone for a while?" asked Kim  
Marth nodded, he needed some time to think.  
Kim disappeared before him. Normally, Marth would have been completely fazed by this, but he didn't really care anymore.

Marth dragged his feet when he walked, staring at the floor. He didn't even try to get anyone's attention, because he knew it was pointless. He made his way up the stairs in the foyer. He stepped into a random room and into its bathroom. There was some one in the shower, but Marth payed no attention to it. He stared at himself in the mirror, half expecting for it to show no reflection, but there he was, blood and all.

He sighed and sat on the toilet seat, putting his head in his hands. When the water shut off, Marth realized that some one was in here.  
He was about to bolt when he thought, _Why bother? _and slumped back down onto the seat and stared at the floor. (A/N Marth! You're a pervert! XD)  
A scream jolted Marth. He jumped up and saw that it was Ike. He was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. But that's not what surprised Marth. What surprised him was that he was staring right at him.

Ha ha, wow this story sucks . Read and review if I haven't killed too many of your brain cells by now!


End file.
